Nuestro amor
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Cartas entre Seiya Y Serena, Que como las conseguí? no pregunten Lean.
1. Asignatura Pendiente

_Asignatura pendiente._

_Tengo millas de vuelo, para ir a plutón,_

_tengo un club de fans en la luna,_

_una casa gigante que veo desde un avión,_

_y en los ojos de algunos, fortuna_.

Muchos desearían estar en mi lugar, tener lo que tengo, sentir lo que siento, mirar a miles de mujeres detrás de mí, miles de miradas sobre mí, la fama a cuestas y la fortuna conmigo, luces sobre mi rostro, reflectores sobre mí, cámaras siguiéndome, pero no entienden que a pesar de todo estoy vacío, muy vació…

_Un ejército de alcahuetes,_

_una foto con Bush,_

_una suite en el Waldorf,_

_y más autos que amigos._

… lo tengo todo y a la vez nada, tengo todo menos a ti, por que ese era tu destino permanecer con él, junto a él a su lado, era tu destino y ya estaba marcado, por que llegué tarde y me enamoré de ti, llegué tarde y ya eras de él, llegue tarde a tu vida y llegaste tarde a la mía, tratando de buscar algo, me olvide de mí y me olvide de ti, me olvide de mi vida…

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas,_

_tengo un par de mascotas que no saben quien soy,_

_y entre tanto que tengo no encuentro razón suficiente_

_para olvidarme de ti._

… el día que te deje y me dejaste me dijiste adiós y me despedí, sabiendo que tendría que olvidarte, que tendría que borrarte por que no eras para mí por que no soy para ti, por que en el futuro ya existía ella tu hija y no podrías negarle el derecho a nacer, no podías decirle a adiós y simplemente olvidarla, hacer de cuanta que jamás existirá, que ella no nacerá…

_De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós,_

_esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan,_

_de los besos que llevo conmigo_

_que son solo tuyos y nunca te di._

… y lo supiste, te lo dije, supiste que te amaba, que me había enamorado de ti, que te habías adueñado de mí, pero eso no importaba tu destino como regente era mayor, y era lo mejor fue lo mejor, mis besos, los tuyos, los que nunca te di, los llevo aquí conmigo, junto a mi, de haber probado tus labios se que jamás te hubiera dejado, jamás te habría abandonado…

_Por andar ocupado en el cielo,_

_me olvide que en el suelo, se vive mejor,_

_mi princesa, mi niña, mi amor,_

_mi asignatura pendiente,_

_mi princesa, mi niña, mi amor,_

_mi asignatura pendiente._

… por andar buscando, me olvide de ti, me olvide de amar y cuando quise entrar en tu vida ya era demasiado tarde, ya no eras libre, ya no podías amarme, ya no debías de mi enamorarte, y se que de haber sido otro el momento te habria adueñado de tu corazón…

_Tengo tres oficinas y un piso en New York,_

_y el Rey Midas trabaja conmigo,_

_tengo varias razones para tener razón,_

_de que no hay peor razón que el olvido._

_Tengo intacto al niño que fui,_

_tengo ganas de anclar,_

_y otras tanta de huir a un sitio perdido._

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas,_

_de compararme un boleto de regreso al ayer,_

_y entre tanto que tengo no encuentro_

_razón suficiente, para olvidarme de ti._

_De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós,_

_esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan,_

_de los besos que llevo conmigo_

_que son solo tuyos y nunca te di._

Bien, esta es una de tantas cartas que publicare, las cartas son entre mis tíos, y quien demonios son mis tíos, Pues el guapo Seiya y la linda Serena, ya entienden el por que el nombre no?, nada mas no digan nada, por favor, si mis tíos se enteran me matan, aunque es extraño encontrar en esta pagina tantas señoras Kou, que yo sepa mi tío no tiene más familia en la tierra, Dios esto es extraño, creo que tendré que averiguarlo, no creo que el serio de Taiki… no, no es posible, y Yaten, no pues… Ja, si Mina no lo deja a sol ni a sombra, no no es posible, el único que quedaría es… mi tío, no. no creo, bueno si es lindo coqueto, mujeriego, pero… chispas, bueno no voy a hacer un escándalo primero averiguare, por lo pronto si alguna de ustedes sabe algo favor de dejar un lindo review. Y su opinión si quieren que publique más cartas, La canción es de Ricardo Arjona uno de mis favoritos. Perdon si no podré publicar las cartas por orden cronologico

PD. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es una serie para la que mis tíos trabajaron, la cual le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Naoko. Ok.:)


	2. No quiero hablar de eso

**_I don't want to talk about it._**

**Lo siento amor, pero no quiero, no puedo, ya no deseo hacerme y hacerte más daño, quiero quedarme pero mi dolor es más grande, el saber que mía jamás serás, que con él te casarás, no quiero, no, no quiero hablar de eso, no más, no quiero que sepas del dolor de mi corazón, por que aunque lo diga no te quedaras, no aquí conmigo, y se por tu mirada que te duele, y se por tu llanto que te mata, pero no puedes dejarlo, y yo ya no quiero seguir haciéndome daño…**

**_I can't tell by your eyes that you've probably been crying forever_**

**_and the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they are a mirror_**

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart._**

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_**

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_**

**Solo mírame, sigo vivo, pero muerto, quizá no lo entiendas pero mi corazón dejo de latir, el día que dijiste un no definitivo, el día en que dijiste sí para unir tu vida a la de él, para eso reencarnaste lo sé, pero no puedo resignarme, y ya no quiero llorar más, ya no quiero que te dañes más, podría quedarme pero no me escucharas, no te importara, y me dejarás, por que ya no puedo significar nada para ti, en dolor somos un reflejo, te amo linda lo sabes, pero el alma la tengo fracturada, y el corazón en estado de coma, y no se si se repondrá, no, se bien que no lo hará, no sin ti a su lado…**

**_if I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my hearth_**

**_blue for the tears, black for the night's fears_**

**_the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they are a mirror_**

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart._**

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_**

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_**

**Si me lo pidieras, lo haría, me quedaría, si me lo dijeras, lo haría, te llevaría, pero no lo harás, tu deber te calla, y mi orgullo me mata, y ya no puedo continuar, me marcho mientras tu, pronto te casarás, mientras tu de mi lado para siempre te alejarás, y yo ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto de cómo rompiste mi corazón…**

**_-Me voy Bombón, te amo, eso no lo olvides jamás, ojalá que vuelvas a amarlo como lo hiciste en tu otra vida, como me amas a mí en esta, como te amo yo en esta…_**

**Con las manos en los bolsillos y las alas rotas se aleja del amor de su vida, sin mirar atrás y con ojos cristalinos, una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su rostro, la desolación es sus ojos zafiros se refleja, mientras atrás, una rubia de ojos del color del cielo, oprime su pecho lleno de dolor, de dolor de perderlo, pero no hay marcha atrás, mañana con él se casará, con aquel que en otra vida amó, que en otra vida idolatró, en otra vida, no en esta, y hombre de su vida se ira, se alejará y ella aprenderá a amar a su destino o al menos lo intentará…**

**ya no, ya no hay marcha atrás...**

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_**

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_**

_No quiero hablar de eso._

_Puedo decir por tus ojos, que has estado llorando por siempre_

_y las estrellas en el cielo ya no significan nada para ti, son como un espejo,_

_no quiero hablar de esto, de cómo rompiste mi corazón,_

_si me quedo solo un poco más de tiempo,_

_si me quedo aquí no escucharas a mi corazón, whoa, mi corazón,_

_Si, estoy de pie absolutamente solo, van las sombras a ocultar el color de mi corazón_

_azul por las lagrimas, negro por las noches de temor,_

_las estrellas en el cielo ya no significan nada para ti, son como un espejo,_

_no quiero hablar de esto, de cómo rompiste mi corazón,_

_si me quedo solo un poco más de tiempo,_

_si me quedo aquí no escucharas a mi corazón, whoa, mi corazón,_

_si me quedo solo un poco más de tiempo,_

_si me quedo aquí no escucharas a mi corazón, whoa, mi corazón_

**Hi!!, como ven esta carta de mi queridísimo tío Seiya a mi adorada tía Serena?, tierna ¿No?, algo dramática sí, pero chicas es mí tío, y que puedo decir yo de él, pues que es lindísimo, esta carta la escribió mi tío justo antes de marcharse por segunda vez, cuando mí tía le anunció que se el hielo viviente de Darien le había propuesto matrimonio y claro la choche había aceptado por tener contentas a las sailor, Bua!! Si yo lo hubiera visto personalmente también abría llorado con él, en fin, espero que les guste esta cartita, seguiré husmeando para conseguirles más, pero por favor cuando el harem de mi tío lo vea, no le vayan a decir nada por que me cuelga, si leyeron bien HAREM, por que ya se por que hay tantos apellidos Kou en este lugar, debo admitir que en un principio sospeche de una organizacion delictiva, posteriormente en que mi tio las habìa adoptado pero finalmente me dì cuenta que eran demasiadas y algunas de ellas comenzarona confirmar mis sospechas, pero pensándolo bien, no importa, si el abre la boquita, yo le cuento a mí tía de la existencia de cientos de señoras Kou, no creo que le agrade mucho, Ñaca!! Ñaca!! Creo que hare muy buen negocio con esta información, pero, no quiero verlo llorar de nuevo, chispas tendré que pensarlo con detenimiento, mientras lo hago espero sus reviews, si es que quieren más cartas de mi lindo tío. Se despide la sobrina consentida del hombre más lindo del universo, Serena Ryuuzaki.**

**PD. Como ya dije anteriormente Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es una serie para la cual mis tìos trabajaron, el guiòn l pertenece solo a Naoko. :) (aunque las cartas tampoco son mìas, son de mis tìos. pero ustedes Shh!! no saben nada ok?) Por cierto la canción es de Rod Stewart, si ya lo sè un poco viejita no, pero es hermosa, si no lo creen escuchenla y se van a enamorar màs de mi lindo tìo, imaginenselo cantandoles esa canción.**


	3. Llama por favor

_LLAMA POR FAVOR._

Se que no deseas saberlo pero él aún está a mi lado, y aún cuando estoy con él me siento sola, muy sola, deseo saber de ti, como estás? si continuas pensando en mí, por que yo sigo prendada, y se que puedes odiarme por no tener el valor para dejarlo, por no tener el valor para correr a tu lado, solo quiero que sepas que te necesito y tal vez no lo logres comprender de que modo, estoy tratando de hacerme la fuerte para sonreír a cada paso, pero ahora no puedo, ya no quiero, ya no siento, ya no lo deseo, te necesito, más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que yo misma creía, necesito tu voz, tu aliento tus besos, y se que es egoísta pedirlo pero vuelve, aunque solo sea para verte, y tranquilizar a mi acelerado corazón, y no tener ganas de buscar la salida fácil, llama, solo llámame, solo háblame, solo necesito eso escucharte…

_La luna es una naranja del color del carmín a media noche_

_Descalza tras la ventana viendo el madrigal ir golfo y canalla_

_Las motos, el rock and roll cuero, tachuelas y alcohol_

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ahora yo intento que el corazón_

_Que es un gran muelle de acero no se me salga del pecho_

_Te necesito ya ves, odio reconocer _

_Que necesito tener, tu aliento para estar bien,_

_Que no hay mejor alimento que el que me das con tus besos._

Me siento mal, muy mal, ya no puedo ni pensar, ya no quiero mi respirar, ya no quiero ni vivir, ya ves, sigo siendo la débil, la misma niña llorona que tu conociste, que necesita de los demás, que ahora necesita más de ti, por que no puedo seguir, no puedo hacerme a la idea que jamás te tendré de nuevo aquí junto a mí, soy patética al pedirte esto pero déjame verte o escucharte por última vez, por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir mi vida sin ti, nunca lo fui, siempre supe que dependía de ti, lograste que me drogara y me hiciera adicta a ti…

_Llama por favor, soy un cero a la izquierda,_

_Soy un globo sin gas, un barco en alta mar,_

_Sin patrón a la deriva,_

Ya no tengo ganas, mucho menos voluntad, solo la esperanza de escucharte nuevamente me mantiene respirando, ayúdame, ayúdame. no quiero dejar este mundo definitivamente sin verte otra vez, lo lamento pero no encuentro otra salida, ya no quiero seguir viviendo así, ayúdame, sálvame, quédate, quédate a mi lado, por favor, por favor, ven aquí, ven a mí…

_Llama por favor, estoy tan indefensa,_

_Me falta voluntad, no me puedo concentrar,_

_Y no encuentro la salida._

Regresa, aunque solo sea para decirme que ya no me amas, pero regresa, tengo tantas locuras en la cabeza que creo voy a morir, me mataran estoy segura que lo harán, estás ideas mías de escapar, para ya no regresar, te necesito lo sabes, vuelve, por favor, por lo que más quieras vuelve, llámame por Dios llámame, y dime que estás bien, llama y dime que puedes vivir sin mí, llama y dime que eres feliz y tal vez yo también intente estar esta vida sin ti…

_La radio con sus propuestas para un mundo feliz me desconcierta,_

_Me pasan por la cabeza mil locuras que no tomo ni en cuenta,_

_Y aunque me duele esta vez, tengo que reconocer,_

_Que necesito tener tu cuerpo para estar bien,_

_Enamorada, perdida mi mente te necesita._

_Llama por favor, soy un cero a la izquierda,_

_Soy un globo sin gas, un barco en alta mar,_

_Sin patrón a la deriva._

_Llama por favor, estoy tan indefensa,_

_Me falta voluntad, no me puedo concentrar,_

_Y no encuentro la salida._

_Que tal esta carta, es de mi tía Sere, para su amorcito, algo patética, pero ¡Por Dios¡ quien de ustedes podría vivir sin ese bombón de hombre, la que diga yo se llevara totalmente gratis al "Cubo de Hielo" (léase Darien Chiba), OK, OK, lo admito yo también estaba enamorada de Darien , tal ves todavía lo esté, pero no le digan a nadie, es guapo, muy guapo, pero no tanto como mí tío, además aceptémoslo es sumamente frío o al menos lo era con mi tía, bueno como nos encanta el chisme, sobre todo cuando se trata del cantante más guapo del universo, espero seguir contando con su aporyo para robarme… ejem, ejem, digo tomar prestadas las cartitas de mis tíos. Me despido Yo. Besos y abrazos de su sobrina consentida._

_PD: Ya saben que Sailor Moon no me pertenece es de Naoko, la serie fue dónde mis tìos se conocieron, y se enamoraron y se… y se.. bueno ya luego sabrán. ___


	4. Ven a mi

**RUN TO ME.**

**Mírame solo como al principio, tal y como llegue, tal y como estaba cuando te conocí, no importa, vuelvo a ti, junto a ti, de nuevo aquí, de donde jamás me debí ir, no ahora que te veo así melancólica, añorando, extrañando, amando, amándome precisamente a mí…**

If ever you got rain in your heart

Someone has hurt you and torn you apart

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

**Pero toma en cuenta que mi corazón está aquí junto a ti, para ti, si te sientes sola, si te sientes mal, si necesitas llorar, si te dañan y te hieren, yo te protegeré, te lo prometí una vez y lo v uelvo a hacer; fue una tontería hacerte olvidarlo, fue una tontería enamorarnos, pero lo es más negarnos a nosotros mismos esto, el sentimiento mutuo que nos es prohibido, que nos fue negado, por que tu destino es otro, y por que dejamos que aquel destino rija nuestro corazón, aceptamos tu futuro tal y como ellos lo tenían planeado, y nos alejamos, pero siempre estaré junto a ti, y tú junto a mí, amándote y amándome…**

And let it be like they said it would be

Me loving you girl, and you loving me

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

**Mis brazos están abiertos para ti, cuando la soledad te invada, cuando el miedo y la melancolía te lleguen de golpe, cuando necesites amor, cuando necesites calor, a veces necesitamos a alguien más y ese para ti soy yo, el que te ama como a nadie y como a nada, el que daría la vida misma por ti, quien jamás de ti se separará, y que en la otra vida te esperará, por que debo estar contigo para vivir, y debes estar conmigo para sonreír…**

Run to me whenever you're lonely, (to love me)

Run to me if you need a shoulder

Now and then, you need someone older

So darling, you run to me.

**Espera solo un poco, cumple con este destino, cumpliré con el mío y nos veremos en la otra vida, cuando no tengas un destino marcado, cuando la vida sea lo que nosotros deseamos, y estés por fin a mi lado, no habrá en ese mundo nada que perder, no tendremos nada que pagar y estaré a tu lado como lo hago ahora, como siempre debió ser, pero créelo no me arrepiento de conocerte, aun cuando toda mi vida sea un martirio a saberte en los brazos de él, puedo vivir con eso al saber que piensas en mí, en mi y en ti, en otra vida junto a mí…**

And when you've got nothing to lose

Nothing to pay for, nothing to choose

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

**Por eso linda ven a mí cuando necesites mis brazos, cuando necesites mis labios, cuando necesites mi amor, cuando sientas que el arrepentimiento te gana y desees alejarte de todo, ven a mí siempre que lo desees, por que te esperare te juro que lo haré, de ti jamás me alejaré…**

**Unos fuertes brazos liberan a su presa, deseando infinitamente no hacerlo, pero es tiempo de despedirse, los ojos azules de esa niña reflejan resignación, temor, angustia, dolor pero sobre todo infinito amor a quien la sostenía en sus brazos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le expresó en una mirada el amor que le tenía y que les era vedado, no había escapatoria tenía un destino que seguir, un reino que fundar y una vida que cumplir, pero sabía que él siempre estaría junto a ella, se lo había dicho y sabía que el cumpliría su promesa…**

Recuerda bombón cada que lo desees ven, corre hacía mí…

**Agregó el chico de hermosos ojos zafiros mientras la besaba…**

Run to me whenever you're lonely, (to love me)

Run to me if you need a shoulder

Now and then, you need someone older

So darling, you run to me.

VEN HACIA MÍ.

Si alguna vez llueve en tu corazón

Alguien te ha lastimado y te hizo pedazos

¿Soy un tonto al abrirte los ojos para que me ames?

Y dejar que sea como dijeron que sería

Yo amándote a ti niña, y tú amándome a mí,

¿Soy un tonto al abrirte los ojos para que me ames?

Corre a mí, siempre que estés sola, (ámame)

Corre a mí si necesitas un hombro,

De vez en cuando necesitas alguien mayor

Así que cariño, corre a mí.

Y cuando estés afuera en el frío

Sin nadie junto a ti, y nadie a quien abrazar,

¿Soy un tonto al abrirte los ojos para que me ames?

Y cuando no tienes nada que perder,

Nada que pagar y nada que escoger

¿Soy un tonto al abrirte los ojos para que me ames?

Corre a mí, siempre que estés sola, (ámame)

Corre a mí si necesitas un hombro,

De vez en cuando necesitas alguien mayor

Así que cariño, corre a mí.

Hola!! De nuevo, husmeando en la habitación de mí tía, me encontré esta cartita que mí tío le dio a Sere 1 día antes de su boda, por supuesto cuando regreso, por que no pudo dejarla sola, iba a estar con ella por lo menos para cuidarla Ahh!! Cuanto amor se respira en el ambiente, no, eso no huele a amor, eso huele a, a… Dios santo, la comida de mi tío se me quemó otra vez, lo siento chicas tendré que dejarlas, le prometí a mí tío que les prepararía la comida, pero no puedo con esta ya van tres intentos de alimentos que hecho a perder, creo que tendré que pedir algo de urgencia antes de que lleguen, Bua!! y yo que quería sorprenderlos, Snif!! Sniff!!, definitivamente creo que tendré que tomar clases de cocina con Lita, de lo contrario un día voy a incendiar la casa con tanta locura mía en la cocina, nos vemos seguire con la busqueda de material para romper el corazón, se despide su amiga Serena Ryuuzaki.

 Hagan el amor y no la Guerra  Bueno eso dice mi tío…

PD. Sailor Moon no me pertenece la serie le pertenece a Naoko, si para nuestra desgracia de haber sido mía, habría dejado al cubo de hielo muerto y a Sere con Seiya, pero no se preocupen que mis tíos quedaron juntos muy juntitos diría yo, más adelante les diré como quedaron así, ok, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que emoción verdad?, pronto sabremos como quedaron juntos; por lo pronto al HAREM de mi tío debo informarles que he estado haciendo unos cuantos experimentos y espero tener pronto el primer clon del adorado Seiya, debo aclarar que hare negocio con esto, no no se emocionen no son de a gratis y creanme la cantidad será considerable así que vayan ahorrandole por que ya tengo pedidos hasta el 2020. Creo que ya me extendí demasiado con la PD, así que por ùltimo tampoco la canción me pertenece, esta es de los Bee Gees, si ya se un poco vieja, pero como está de moda lo retro, decidí usarla, por fa escuchenla mientras leen el fic, de verdad me hace llorar, Bua!! Oops, se me olvido la comida y ya llegaron.


	5. Hoy ya me voy

Hoy ya me voy.

Hoy se supone debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero no, no lo es, este vestido blanco, me hace llorar, me hace recordar que algún día lo tuve a él, lo conocí a él y también me enamoré y te olvidé, ¿como fue? Aún no lo sé, pero entendí que tenía que romper mi sueño para construir el tuyo, el de ellas, el de ella, rompí el mío para crear uno enorme, fuera de mi, lejos de lo que yo realmente quería…

_**Se puede intentar hacer canciones,**_

_**El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte,**_

_**Se puede intentar romper paredes**_

_**Y luego hacer casas gigantes**_

Después de él, todo cambio, no pude volver a enamorarme, no pude volver a amarte, quizá jamás lo hice, mis labios se llenaban de los tuyos mientras deseaban ser consumidos por esos, por aquellos que nunca lo hicieron, que nunca me tocaron que jamás mis labios rozaron, me entregue a ti deseando que fueran sus manos las que me tocarán, deseando que fueran sus palabras las que me incendiaran, y ahora que lo pienso se que no me lo merezco…

_**Y no llegué a aprenderte a amar**_

_**Aunque quisiera yo no pude**_

_**Cruce tus labios con mi boca**_

_**Y entregué mi cuerpo**_

_**Cansada me detengo y pienso**_

_**Si esto es lo que merecemos**_

No quiero, no puedo, ¿y sabes que? no lo haré, no me casaré, no seré infeliz de nuevo, solo deseo que seas feliz lejos de mí, no soy culpable por que lo intente, desee quererte de nuevo como al principio, lo desee, realmente me esforcé, pero no lo logré y él se fue, lejos de mí, lejos de aquí, renuncié a ser feliz solo por ti, por que ese era el futuro que se nos fue dictado, pero no lo aceptaré, no voy a someterme y se que tu tampoco desearías verme a atada a ti sin sentir amor, y con el corazón lleno de dolor, es por eso que digo adiós…

_**Hoy ya me voy**_

_**Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje**_

_**Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intenté quererte**_

_**Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti**_

_**Que yo aprendería a amarte como tu lo hacías**_

_**Y debo decir adiós.**_

Pude haberlo intentado, pudimos traerla al mundo, pero no era justo, no para ti, ni para mí, y ella, ella al final lo sabría y eso sería peor, lo lamento realmente lo siento pero no quise traerla al mundo sin amor, tal vez en otra vida, y en otro momento, tal vez cuando realmente nos enamoremos, pero no ahora, ahora voy por él, junto a él, es tarde seguro estarás angustiado, pero trata de entenderme pude intentarlo pero jamás lo hubiéramos logrado, al final terminaríamos alejados…

**Se que pude quedarme más tiempo**

**Pero algo me dijo que era tarde**

**Y aunque usara yo mi empeño**

**El final ya era inevitable**

Sabes?, creo que sí te quise mucho, fuiste la primera ilusión de una chica adolescente, pero él, fue el primer amor de una mujer, de esta mujer que corre lejos, aún sin rumbo fijo, desee todo lo que se nos fue mostrado, llegue a desear pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y seguiría deseándolo, pero eso no basta y hubiera vivido llena de remordimiento a tu lado, y recordando, pude seguir alimentando mis deseos, si jamás el y yo nos hubiéramos cruzado…

_**Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día**_

_**Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo no bastaría**_

_**Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo, viviendo de remordimiento**_

Si, si realmente me amas siéntelo, siente a mi corazón latir de nuevo, siente mi ímpetu agitado por recordarlo de nuevo, y ayúdame, no me odies, no te engañes, no dejes que la maldad te gane…

_**Hoy ya me voy**_

_**Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje**_

_**Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intenté quererte**_

_**Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti**_

_**Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías**_

_**Y debo decir adiós.**_

Perdóname, pero ya no me ames, mi felicidad será tu desgracia y me duele, y te duele, pero perdóname, te deseo lo mejor, encontraras a quien amar y quien te ame de verdad, lo lograrás lo superaras, y volverás a amar, tal y como me amaste a mí, pero esta vez realmente te corresponderán, realmente a ti también te amarán…

_**Me duele que te deje con la pena y el dolor**_

_**Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor**_

_**Como conmigo.**_

Adiós…

_**Hoy ya me voy**_

_**Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje**_

_**Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intenté quererte**_

_**Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti**_

_**Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías**_

_**Y debo decir adiós.**_

_Una linda chica de cabellos de oro corre desesperadamente alejándose de la capilla, portando un hermoso vestido blanco que la hace ver como un ángel, parece estorbarle y trata de levantarlo mientras se aleja, varias personas la miran extrañados mientras huye, llega a un lujoso departamento, sube al elevador, al llegar al séptimo piso gira, sale y gira inmediatamente a una puerta acercándose lentamente, sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, mientras comienza a recordar, a añorar, limpia unas delicadas gotas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos, abre lentamente la puerta inhalando un aroma conocido, tratando de reprimir sus ganas de llorar, -Seiya- murmura entre sollozos, y gruesas lagrimas comienzan a caer._

_-Qué es lo que hace un ángel pronunciando el nombre de un simple mortal?- pregunta una voz a su espalda, mientras siente estremecerse, pidiéndole al cielo que no sea un juego, al girar su rostro su mirada se pierde en esos ojos profundos que irradian tanta paz, el sujeto se acerca lentamente y ella inmóvil se deja envolver por esos brazos que la sostienen antes de desfallecer, al momento de que murmuran en su oído –Realmente pensaste que te dejaría hacerlo?, ahora si te secuestrare mi dulce Bombón…_

Hello!!, como verán esta carta es especial ya que mí tía la escribió, en la iglesia, justo antes de decirle al cubo de hielo que no, pobrecito de él, ja, ja, ja… me hubiera gustado ver su cara de pasmado, ja, ja, ja… ejem… creo que debo comportarme, dice mi tío que no debo regodearme con el dolor ajeno, pero de verdad me hubiera gustado estar presente para ver su cara de ñoño, cuando buscó a mí tía Serena y no encontró más que el velo y la carta en el suelo, ja, ja… "mírenme soy el guapo Darien y me dejaron como novia de pueblo vestido y alborotado, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…"

Aviso importante: La señorita Serena Ryuuzaki, no pudo continuar con sus anotaciones, lamentablemente se encuentra en el hospital, debido a un trauma severo que sufrió tras reír a carcajadas mientras escribía para esta columna, aún no sale de su estado critico, ya que aún continua riendo, su tío Seiya y su tía Serena continúan en espera de la pronta recuperación de su amada sobrina, ni Sailor Moon, ni la canción le pertenecen, Sailor Moon es de la gran escritora Naoko y la canción de Kany García.

¡¡¡ATENCION!!! Lamentamos informarle que la empresa Seiya Clon INC. ha suspendido de forma indefinida las ventas del Clon del cantante Seiya Kou, ya que el primer clon creado fue robado de forma misteriosa, se sospecha de las integrantes de la asociación terrorista conocida como el HAREM, les mantendremos informadas hasta que dicho clon con número de serie 00001, sea recuperado. Si alguien tiene información que lleve a la pronta localización del clon, favor de dejar su reviews en esta sección, la información que nos proporcione será confidencial.


	6. Creep

_**CREEP.**_

Te ves tan hermosa vestida de blanco, lamento no ser yo quien te lleve al altar de la mano y quien este el resto de su vida a tu lado, pero lo elegiste a él, tu destino está junto a él, mientras estuve a tu lado no me atreví a externar todo lo que sentía y fue demasiado tarde, él regreso…

_**When you were here before**___

_**c**__**ouldn't look you in the eye**_

_**You're**__** just like an angel; **_

_**your skin makes me cry**_

Pareces un ángel, pero linda los ángeles no lloran, por que lo haces?, de verdad eres feliz?,por que suspiras? no sigas que me contagias, tu dolor es el mío, supongo tus lagrimas deben ser de felicidad, desearía ser igual de especial que él, pero no hay espacio para dos en un corazón…

_**You**__** float like a feather, in a beautiful world**_

_**I wish I was special**__**, you're so fucking special**_

_**But, I'm a creep, I'm weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I'm doing here? I don't belong here**_

Hace apenas un tiempo me marche de tu lado pero no pareces resentirlo, desearìa que sintieras mi ausencia, así como yo sentì la tuya, asì como sentì la distancia entre los dos, desearìa ser lo que tu anhelas, pero solo soy yo, y aun no se que hago aquì, tal vez asegurarme que ya no hay marcha atràs que tu te casarás, que te alejarás, que finalmente eres prohibida para mí…

_**I don't care if it hurts**__**, I wanna have control**_

_**I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul**_

_**I want you to notice, when I'm not around **_

Duele, no sabes cuanto, el saber que ya jamás a mi lado estarás, que por siempre suya serás, pero no me iré hasta que lo digas, hasta que aceptes, hasta escucharte y saber que es tu voz la que diga acepto, lo sé, creo que me estoy haciendo adicto al dolor y eso en mí es raro, no quiero acercarme, de hacerlo se que jamás te dejaré ir, por eso solo te vigilare de lejos

_**You're so fucking special, **_

_**but, I'm a creep, I'm weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I'm doing here, **_

_**I don't belong here**___

Pero… que ocurre? que tratas de hacer? por que deshaces tu hermoso peinado? a donde vas?, de que huyes?, de quien te alejas?, hacía donde corres con tanta desesperación, temo… temo por ti pero inconscientemente también temo por mi, que haces?, que buscas aquì?,

_**Oh, oh, she's running out again**___

_**She's running out**_

_**She runs, run, run, run, run,**_

_**Whatever makes you happy? **_

_**Whatever you want.**_

Dios, que no sea una ilusión, que no sea una loca emoción de mi corazón, que hace ella aquí, en lo que una vez fue mi hogar en la tierra, que busca, necesita algo de mì?, si fue mi nombre lo que susurro, estoy seguro, te sientes sola y me necesitas especialmente a mí, yo podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti, solo por verte feliz…

-Qué es lo que hace un ángel pronunciando el nombre de un simple mortal?- pregunta el chico de hermoso rostro, antes de abalanzarse para abrazarla, para abrazarla y jamás dejarla escapar… por fin había encontrado su lugar y el pertenecia ahì, a ella, le pertenecìa por completo…

_**You're so fucking special**___

_**b**__**ut, I'm a creep, I'm weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I'm doing here? **_

_**I don't belong here.**_

_EXTRAÑO._

_Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no pude mirarte a los ojos,_

_Eres como un ángel, tu piel me hace llorar,_

_Flotas como una pluma en un mundo hermoso,_

_Desearía ser especial, tú eres tan especial,_

_Pero soy extraño, soy raro,_

_¿Qué demonios hago aquí?, yo no pertenezco aquí,_

_No me importa si duele, quiero tener el control,_

_Quiero un cuerpo perfecto, quiero un alma perfecta,_

_Quiero que te des cuenta, cuando ya no esté aquí,_

_Eres tan especial, desearía ser especial, Pero soy extraño, soy raro,_

_¿Qué demonios hago aquí?, yo no pertenezco aquí,_

_Ella corre otra vez, ella sale corriendo_

_Ella corre, corre, corre, corre, corre,_

_Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz,_

_Cualquier cosa que desees, _

_Eres tan especial, desearía ser especial, Pero soy extraño, soy raro,_

_¿Qué demonios hago aquí?, yo no pertenezco aquí._

Hi!!, ya estoy recuperada, como se habrán dado cuenta me dio un pequeño, ligero, ligerísimo ataque de risa, lo lamento pero es que imaginarme una escena así provoco un trauma en mí pero tranquilas que sigo viva, bueno en realidad deberían estar preocupadas, en fin, gracias por los reviews sirvieron bastante para mi recuperación, asi que eh aquí una nueva carta del guapo Seiya Kou (osease mi tío), esta es como la continuación de la carta anterior, por que si ya lo notaron está entrelazada con la de mi tía romántico no, si ya se también cursi, pero que conste que yo no las escribí, yo nomás las transcribo para ustedes, los cursis, melosos, y ñoños son mis tíos.

PD: Sailor Moon no es mía, de lo contrario seria rica, como Naoko, la canción se llama Creep, y tampoco es mía es de Radiohead, muy buena por cierto, las cartas tampoco son mías son de mis tìos, bueno en realidad si lo son yo las transcribo así que cuidadito con volárselas. Son para leer no para comercializar con ellas OK?, (aunque sería muy buen negocio) no hagan caso a mis locas ideas, bien pues me despido YO.

Bien niñas ahora si me daré tiempo para contestar a cada una de ustedes OK?.

Nyan Nyanko. Lo sé nos encanta el drama, pero sobre todo el chisme, O no?, en fin que bueno que sigas leyendo las cartas, en lo que respecta al "cubo de hielo", debo admitirlo a mí si me gustaba y mucho, aún me gusta pero menos, por que desde que apareció cierto cantante no hago más que suspirar por el romance con mi tía, lindos los muchachitos no crees?, y claro Sere también debía sufrir por que nada más mi tiito, ¡¡pues no!!, te apoyo por haberla llamado tonta, yo también se lo decía pero la ñoña me ignoraba, decía que estaba loca, aunque loca era otra, yo al menos disfruto la locura, pero ella la sufría, como ya habrás leído las ventas del Seiya Clon están suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso el motivo el robo de mi primera creación, pero no desesperéis, creo que pronto daré con él y las personas que lo hurtaron, las condenare toda una vida al lado de un clon del "cubo de hielo". Ñaca, Ñaca.

Nileve Kou. Linda debo decirte que mí me encantan tus fics, soy seguidora créelo, aunque no siempre dejo review, el tiempo apremia, seguiré robando… ejem perdon tomando prestadas las cartitas para que sigas apoyando, claro que si alguna no te gusta házmelo saber, la opinión siempre es importante, por cierto que raro tu apellido, he investigado y todas las señoras Kou parecen estar coludidas en la organización terrorista llamada el HAREM ¡¡advertida¡¡ estás en la lista negra y estás siendo investigada por el robo de mi primer clon de Seiya, de ser tu una de las ladronzuelas, ya sabes cual será tu castigo. OK?

Jaz021. Tendré en cuenta tu opinión y sobre todo lo del viajecito a San Juan, lamento publicar estás cartas que se a las seguidoras del Mamo, les dolerán por ver la triste realidad de su amor platónico, pero así están las cosas, Sorry!! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Besos de YO.

Candylupirbd. Perdón por tardar tanto en contestarles, pero hasta ahora me estoy dando un chancecito, si de pura casualidad te llegases a encontrar a alguno de mis tíos no se te vaya a salir lo de las cartas por que me cuelgan, OK?, como ya te habrás dado cuenta las cosas entre Sere y Seiya están mejorando, descuida si encuentro más cartas lo prometo las publicare.

Caroone. Hola, hola, que bien que sigas leyendo, lamento si te rompo el corazón al llamar al Mamo, cubo de hielo, pero es que en serio es medio frío, lo era con Sere, yo lo vi, yo lo vi, pero que crees?... pronto publicare una carta de él para Sere, y creeme con esa carta yo si me enamoraba de él, bueno si Seiya no existiera.

Vitky. Prepara los pañuelos desechables, por que esto seguirá dramático, bueno no tanto, he encontrado una cartita del "cubo de hielo" y si, está para cortarse las venas, pobrecito, yo si me sacrificaba para consolarlo, pero querida recuerda que no robo las cartas, las pido prestadas sin que se den cuenta, eso se oye muy feo.

Drixx. COMO QUE TU QUERIDO?, esa última palabra no la entendí, en fin, mientras espero tu aclaración por llamar a MI TIO querido, la respuesta es si, el final afortunadamente es feliz, digo eso nota a leguas, por algo soy la sobrina consentida y no creas hay muchas que mueren por el "cubito de hielo" con todo y lo ñoñito que pueda ser, claro que las admiradoras de mí tío son más, o no? Pero que bueno que Seiya regreso, de lo contrario la ñoña de mí tía se hubiera matado, te imaginas, mi tía vagando en el purgatorio, mi tío viudo antes de tiempo, y yo huérfana de tíos. Que horror. Y deja de preocuparte por lo de las cartas, mis tíos son tan melosos, que por estar embobados el uno con el otro ni se dan cuenta de si llego o me voy o que me llevo o si estoy. Deberías de verlos, creo que me haré diabética con tanta miel.

Reicy Kou. Por Dios, otra Kou? Esto ya es sospechoso, al igual que la señora Kou anterior, estàs en la lista negra y estàs siendo investigada por agentes especializados, de haber participado en el robo de mi clon, serás condenada a vivir el resto de tus días con un clon del "cubito". Por otra parte, gracias por reírte conmigo y no de mí, aunque tambièn es bueno reirse de uno mismo, pero no que los demás se rían de ti, verdad?. Un abrazo también para ti, de mí.

Vichyta. Querida seguid leyendo, por que esto se va a poner más bueno, verdad que la canción de los Bee Gees es muy triste, como para cortarse las venas con hojitas de lechuga, Bua!! Yo también llore, pero de emoción cuando la ñoña de Sere dejo al "cubito", digo, yo pensé que jamás iba a reaccionar, eh iba a seguir siendo la nenita llorona, creo que en carácter me parezco más a mí otra tía, la distinguida Marina Ryuuzaki, entre ella y yo casi la golpeamos cuando anunció la boda con el Mamo. Grr, solo de acordarme siento ganas de golpearla de nuevo por hacer llorar a mi Tiito. Uff!! Haber inhalo, exhalo, un poco más tranquila me despido.

Angelical Blue Lady. Graciaaaaaas!! Por dejar tu opinión, me alegra que las cartas te hayan gustado, en lo personal creo que son medio dramáticas, cursis y un poquito, solo un poquito, ñoñas, como sabes obviamente yo no las escribí, son de mis tíos y ellos si que son melosos, besos aquí, besos allá, guacala, Brr!! voy por una cerveza ya hay demasiada miel aquí.

Besos y abrazos para todas.

AH!!, se me olvidaba, si me dejan su e-mail, en esta sección, prometo enviarles unas lindas imágenes de mis tíos. Pero no se emocionen no son en paños menores.


	7. Me dedique a perderte

_**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE.**_

_**Por que no te besé en el alma, cuando aún podía**_

_**Por que no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía**_

_**Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía**_

_**Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía**_

**-Debí suponer que esto pasaría, debí preverlo, pero quise creer, quise creer y me engañe a mi mismo, siempre fuiste tu quien sonreía, siempre fuiste tu quien me buscaba, e inconcientemente creí que eso nos bastaba, me alejé de ti creyendo que el destino ya estaba escrito que nada nos iba a separar y fue en ese lapso en que lo conociste a él, a quien de mis brazos te arrebato, quien de mis manos te alejo…**

_**Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías**_

_**Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías**_

_**Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día**_

_**Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía,**_

**-Nunca me fije que la sonrisa que tanto amaba de tus labios se fue, que la mirada dulce y tierna que me dedicabas se había marchitado, di las cosas por hechas, y jamás creí necesario cultivar este amor que nos prodigamos, jamás creí necesario el hecho de decirte te amo, pero ahora que quiero decirlo tu ya no estás, no para mí, y ya jamás será igual lo sé, ahora por fin comprendo tu dolor y se que es grande que mata, y se que por él sobreviviste pero yo… yo no se si pueda hacerlo, yo… yo no soy tan fuerte, mi fuerza eras tú, pero tarde me di cuenta, y tarde lo comprendí…**

_**Me dedique a perderte y **_

_**Me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

_**Me dedique a no verte**_

_**Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme**_

_**Y me alejé mil veces**_

_**Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre**_

_**Y quise detenerte**_

_**Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**Me dedique a perderte**_

_**Me dedique a perderte**_

**-Lo único que hice con mi indiferencia fue perderte, alejarte cada vez más de mí, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, no sabes cuanto dolor siento, por que nadie más que yo fui el culpable, nadie más que yo perdió en esta ocasión, y si el culpable solo fui yo, me alejé de ti, y él apareció, y de mi te alejo, el ganó, el te ganó, y tú… tú lo amas, lo sé…**

_**Por que no te llené de mí cuando aún había tiempo**_

_**Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego**_

_**Te deje para luego este maldito tiempo**_

**-No se que hacer, después de ti ya no hay nada, ya no tengo nada, no puedo seguir, ya no hay nada por que pelear, nadie a quien amar, y nadie que me espere cuando vuelva, nadie que me ilumine con una sonrisa como tú, nadie que te iguale, perdóname, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, por hacerte llorar, jamás hice algo por que me amaras, simplemente lo hiciste sin pedir nada a cambio y ese fue mi error, no dar nada no entregar todo de mí, no hice nada por ti, y ahora ya no tiene caso que diga que te amo, por que ya te perdí…**

_**Me dedique a perderte y **_

_**Me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

_**Me dedique a no verte**_

_**Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme**_

_**Y me alejé mil veces**_

_**Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre**_

_**Y quise detenerte**_

_**Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**Me dedique a perderte**_

_**Me dedique a perderte**_

**-Tal vez, tu nunca me amaste, a lo mejor, jamás lo quise entender, solo deseo que en tu nueva vida junto a él jamás te deje de amar, jamás te haga llorar, como alguna vez lo hice yo, como alguna vez te dañe yo**

_**Encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes derrama su llanto y su dolor al saber que la ha perdido, entre esas cuatro paredes quedo el mudo testigo de su adiós, aferrandose al velo de novia, que añun conserva su olor, mitiga su pena al saber que será feliz, no a su lado, pero esa rubia de mirar pacifico, será feliz…**_

Hello Kitty!! a no verdad? bueno, Por si ya lo notaron esta es la carta que el cubo de hielo le envió a mí tía post a la plantada que le dio en plena iglesia, es tierno, comprensivo, dramático y un tanto cursi, pero entiéndalo lo dejaron plantado minutos antes de la boda, vaya hasta yo desearía cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche caliente, mmhh!! Creo que ya se me antojo, bueno las dejo, iré a decirle a mi tía Serena que me compre unas galletas y nos las comamos con leche calientita, lo siento la glotonería se hereda, y ya saben de quien, mientras tanto espero reviews para seguir en la búsqueda de cartas que nos rompan el corazón. Se despide la 2da chica más glotona del universo (si debo admitirlo, mí tía me gana).

PD. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es de Naoko, la canción pus tampoco, la interpreta Alejandro Fernández, y la carta pues menos es de mi tía, bueno ahora si las dejo necesito conseguir un disco de Kiss para el aniversario de mis tíos a que no saben que canción le va a dedicar mi tío a su amorcito, pues el clásico de kiss, I was made for loving. Eh!! Así o más cursi, bueno si lo hubieran visto medio "happy" dedicándole esa canción a mi tía el día de la boda se hubieran muerto de risa conmigo.

Besos y abrazos de YO.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**Aún no existen pruebas que nos lleven a la captura de los ladrones del primer clon de la compañía Seiya Clon Inc. por lo pronto se estàn realizando pruebas para crear el primer clon del CUBO DE HIELO, (leàse también como Darien Chiba), el cual saldrà a la venta primero que el Seiya Clon, debido a que aún no se recupera el Clon con número de serie 00001, esperamos su comprensión y el apoyo para la expansión de la venta de dicho CLON, los nùmeros de serie 00001D, 00002D, 00003D, 00005D y 00006D, han sido reservados para las ladronas del clon del Cantante Seiya Kou, pues serán enviadas a un planeta lejano con la única compañía de su Darien clonado, como castigo.**


	8. Que me alcance la vida

**Que me alcance la vida.**

**Tantos momentos de felicidad, **

**tanta caridad, tanta fantasía,**

**tanta pasión, tanta imaginación**

**y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día,**

**tantas maneras de decir te amo,**

**no parece humano lo que tú me das.**

_Hay tanto que quiero decirte, tanto que quiero agradecerte, que no encuentro las palabras necesarias y lo único que llega a mi mente es: GRACIAS, por quedarte conmigo, por abandonar tus sueños en tu mundo y dedicarte a cumplir los míos, a satisfacer mi necesidad de ti, por que nunca me dejaste del todo, por que hiciste recapacitar mi corazón y no dejarme llevar por lo que alguna vez fue una vana ilusión, llegaste a mi vida cuando más sola me sentía, cuando más compañía necesitaba, y dejaste que me enamorara, que me perdiera con tu dulce voz, GRACIAS por todos esos momentos en que sentí perderme y tu los colmaste con felicidad, haciéndome saber que hay muchas maneras de decir te amo, que no solo es textual, y que hoy que unimos nuestras vidas para siempre, es el comienzo de una vida llena de ti, llena de felicidad…_

**Cada deseo que tú me adivinas,**

**cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina,**

**y la paciencia con la que me escuchas **

**y la convicción con la que siempre luchas,**

**como me llenas, como me liberas,**

**quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer.**

_**Sabes siempre lo quiero y lo que necesito, fuiste la primera persona en mi vida que dejo de tratarme como la niña pequeña y llorona que todos creían, haciéndole saber a los demás que yo era ya toda una mujer, me enamore de ti, de tu forma de ser, de la manera en que escuchabas todas y cada una de mis locuras, de tu fortaleza ante la vida, y la convicción que tienes siempre cuando peleas por algo, y ese fue nuestro caso, adoró tu sonrisa que llenó mi vida de alegría, y si la vida nos lo permite, en otra vida te vuelvo a amar…**_

**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,**

**y me de tiempo para regresar,**

**aunque sea tan solo un poco**

**de lo mucho que me das,**

**le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,**

**para decirte todo lo que siento es gracias a tu amor.**

_**Solo me resta pedirle al cielo, que estés siempre conmigo, que este siempre contigo, que me alcance el tiempo y la vida para amarte, que me alcancé el tiempo para adorarte, y regresar con creces lo mucho que por mí das, que nunca de mi te separes, que nada jamás te dañe, sí, te amo, y quiero repetirlo hasta el cansancio, que sepas todo lo que te quiero, que sepas cuanto por ti me muero, y que el destino y el oráculo se equivocaron cuando mi vida planearon, por que se que eres tú mi vida, por que sé que eres tú lo que yo más quería…**_

**El sentimiento de que no soy yo,**

**de que hay algo más cuando tú me miras,**

**la sensación de que no existe el tiempo**

**cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas,**

**como me llenas, como me liberas,**

**quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer.**

_**Hay tanto de ti, que jamás podría saciarme, que puedo perderme en tu mirada y se que puedes perderte en la mía, el tiempo se detiene cuando acaricias mi rostro, que puedes doblegarme con esa caricia, que puedes ponerme a tus pies si me lo pidieras, que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y si, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, solo le pido al tiempo y a la vida para que sepas que todo lo que ahora soy es gracias a tu amor…**_

**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,**

**y me de tiempo para regresar,**

**aunque sea tan solo un poco**

**de lo mucho que me das,**

**le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,**

**para decirte todo lo que siento es gracias a tu amor.**

**Lo siento de verdad lo siento, pero es que no he podido actualizar por mi otro fic, les juro que estas cartas ya las tenía listas, pero eso de pegarme a la computadora es de pisa y corre, además de que como ya había dicho mi USB desapareció misteriosamente, pelee casí a muerte con mi hermanos por ella, pero no resultaba, así que dejo a su imaginación mi estado después de casi matarnos en la sala a golpes, je, je, lo siento pero debo defenderme de unos animales menores en edad que yo, pero más grandes en estatura y fuerza obviamente, pero bien dicen más vale maña que fuerza, y heme aquí vivita y coleando, en esta vida y con esos brutos que tengo por hermanos debes aprender a defenderte o te comen viva, que sepan quien manda, O NO?, debo ser precavida o de lo contrario mis tíos se darán cuenta, por cierto está carta se la dio mi tía a su amorcito, el día en que se casaron, linda NO?, además de que está fue la canción que le dedicó a mi tío, en la boda.**

****

**P. D. Sailor Moon no pertenece es de la gran escritora Naoko Takeuchi, la canción tampoco, es interpretada por el grupo KISS, muy buenos por cierto, así que no crean que hago esto con fines de lucro sino por dar a demostrar el amor que mis tiitos se tienen, OK? espero reviews, por lo pronto (:Besos y abrazos de MI:) **

****


	9. Fui hecho para ti

**_I was made for loving you_**

**_Tonight I wanna give it all to you_**

**_in the darkness._**

**_There's so much I wanna do_**

**_and tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_.**

**Esta noche, por fin puedo decir que eres completamente mía, mía para siempre, voy darte todo, linda, todo lo que te mereces, y si pidieras mi vida la misma te daba, hoy eres mi esposa, hoy unimos nuestras vidas para siempre, esta noche voy poner todo a tus pies, mi destino, mi vida, mi corazón, por que es tuyo y de nadie más…**

**_Because girl, I was made for you_**

**_and girl you were made for me._**

**_I was made loving you baby_**

**_you were made for loving me_**

**_and I can't get enough of you baby_**

**_can you enough of me._**

**Por que mi destino es amarte, por siempre y para siempre, por que no puede ser de otra forma, por que mi vida esta ligada a la tuya y jamás podría dejarte, jamás podría cansarme de ti, y haré que jamás te canses de mí, que jamás te arrepientas de vivir junto a mí, por que ya eres mía y solo el cielo me separará de ti…**

**_Tonigth I wanna see it in your eyes_**

**_fell the magic._**

**_There's something that drives me wild._**

**_and tonight we're gonna make it all come true._**

**_because girl, you were made for me _**

**Puedo ver la magia en tu mirada, puedes ver la magia en la mía y está noche, la luna será solo tuya y mía, desfogare por fin mis ansias, mi amor, mi furor, y la noche y las estrellas serán cómplices de mi arrebato, tengo tantos y tantas fantasías que este día se harán realidad cuando camines junto a mí hasta el altar, cuando digas sí frente a mí, cuando seas para mí hasta que la muerte nos separe…**

**_I was made loving you baby_**

**_you were made for loving me_**

**_and I can't get enough of you baby_**

**_can you enough of me._**

**Por que contra todo y contra todos, eres mía, soy tuyo, somos uno, y aunque tú destino y mi oráculo se opongan fui hecho para ti linda y fuiste hecha solo para mí…**

**_Fui hecho para amarte._**

**_Esta noche quiero darte todo a ti,_**

**_en la oscuridad._**

**_Hay mucho que quiero hacer,_**

**_y esta noche quiero ponerlo todo a tus pies,_**

**_por que chica , yo fui hecho para ti_**

**_y chica tu fuiste hecha para mi._**

**_Fui hecho para amarte nena_**

**_tú fuiste hecha para amarme_**

**_y no puedo cansarme de ti nena,_**

**_Puedes cansarte de mí?_**

**_Esta noche puedo verlo en tus ojos_**

**_sentir la magia._**

**_Hay tanto que me pone salvaje _**

**_y esta noche vamos a hacer que se realice._**

**_Porque chica tu fuiste hecha para mí_**

**_y chica yo fui hecho para ti._**

**_Fui hecho para amarte nena_**

**_tú fuiste hecha para amarme_**

**_y no puedo cansarme de ti nena,_**

**_Puedes cansarte de mí?_**

**Está carta se la dio mi tío a Sere, el día de su boda, linda NO?, además de que está fue la canción que le dedicó a mi tía, en la boda, imagínense al guapote de mi tío medio happy, cantando a todo pulmón, aún lo recuerdo y me muero de risa. Está carta la dedico a todas esa niñas que se han molestado en dejar su review, y en seguir todas esas locuras mías y por supuesto las de mis tíos, OK? Feliz día del amor y la amistad, admitanlo si mi tío les cantara al oído está canción se morían, O NO? por cierto, mi tío va a festejar este día en grande pero solo con Sere, así que si lo están esperando en sus casa señoras, sientense por que se van a cansar, este día se lo va a dedicar unica y exclusivamente a mi tía, y en lo que respecta a mí, me voy con mi adorado Haruka así que ni sueñen que se los prestaré OK?**

**P. D. Sailor Moon no pertenece es de la gran escritora Naoko Takeuchi, la canción tampoco, es interpretada por el grupo KISS, muy buenos por cierto, así que no crean que hago esto con fines de lucro sino por dar a demostrar el amor que mis tiitos se tienen, OK? espero reviews, por lo pronto (:Besos y abrazos de MI:) por cierto la canción anterior no es de KISS, es de Sin Bandera la ñoña de yo, se equivoco. JI, JI.**


	10. Mi niña bonita

BRUJA, HADA.

_No, no me mires así por favor_

_No, no me mires así por favor_

_Por tus ojos se opaca mi voz_

_Se muy bien lo que quieres_

_Y sé tus razones._

Hoy, ya eres mía totalmente mía, esta noche ya soy tuyo totalmente tuyo, evita mirarme así, que sabes bien puedo morir, sé lo que quieres y sé lo que deseas, no te preguntes como sucedió, no quiero preguntas y sé que tu quieres respuestas, respuestas que no tengo, quizá una respuesta que solo estoy sintiendo…

_Más no, no me mires así por favor_

_Que no vez que tus ojos me dan pavor_

_Aunque sé que precisas de tu encanto niña_.

Hoy, ya eres mi esposa, hoy ya estás unida a mí por siempre y para siempre, aunque lo quieras tú jamás voy a dejarte, jamás por que te amo, más ya no me mires así, sabes que puedes doblegarme, sí lo sabes, y utilizas tu encanto para desarmarme…

_Bruja de noche, hada de día_

_Que más quieres de mí  
Si tomas mi cuerpo_

_A tu antojo y medida._

No puedo dar más de mí, lo tienes todo, soy tuyo y ahora tú eres mía, me hechizas de noche y me encantas de día, manéjame a tu antojo, que al fin eres mía, más no puedo pedir, te decidiste por mí, y eso me hace tan feliz…

_Cuanta ironía_

_Quien lo iba a decir_

_Que el fuego en tus ojos_

_Es magia bendita, niña bonita_

_Mía, tan mía, mi niña…_

Ese fuego, ese temor que me inspiran tus ojos, no es otra cosa que magia, magia mi vida, mi niña, ese miedo que provocan tus ojos, no es otra cosa que magia y es bendita, bombón es tu magia, es tu vida y esa vida que es tan mía…

_No, no me mires así por favor_

_Que en tus ojos me asalta el temor_

_Yo no tengo razones, ni quiero encontrarlas._

Pero no sigas, ya no me mires así por favor, que puedo fundirme, que puedes derretirme, es un sueño lo que hoy estoy viviendo, ese vestido blanco te hace lucir hermosa, y tu belleza no es para nadie más es para mi, solo para mi, tu destino estaba trazado y no era conmigo, no intentes entender como fue, no intento entender como es, solo sé que estás aquí y esta noche eres para mí…

_Hoy no me hagas hablar por favor,_

_Solo besa mis labios y olvídalo_

_Que no vez que en palabras se nos va la vida_

No hay palabras que expliquen lo que siento, no hablemos, las palabras se las lleva el viento, con una mirada dime cuanto me amas, que con una mirada te diré cuanto es que te amo, cuanto te deseo y cuanto es que te necesito a mi lado, mirame y entiende cuanto es que te amo, besame y entiende cuanto es que te deseo, no dejes que en palabras se nos vaya tiempo…

_Bruja de noche, hada de día_

_Que más quieres de mí  
Si tomas mi cuerpo_

_A tu antojo y medida._

_Cuanta ironía_

_Quien lo iba a decir_

_Que el fuego en tus ojos_

_Es magia bendita, niña bonita_

_Mía, tan mía, mi niña…_

Que ironía, tu destino ya estaba trazado y no era conmigo, que ironía, hoy ya eres mía…

**_Hello Kitty!! Oppss, creo que me perdí, bien regresando a lo nuestro, espero que les guste esta carta de los melositos, de mis tíos, que dicho sea de paso, le entreo mi adorado tío Seiya a su Serena, el día que ustedes saben, ellos se casaron, la noche de bodas, este… bueno pues imagínense, previous a la tan esperada noche, WOW!!, WOW!!, WOW!!, hay bueno ya me emocione, es que imagínenselo su primera vez y con mi adorado tío, (suspiro interminable), bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo._**

**_P.D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece eso todo mundo lo sabe, la canción tampoco, quien la interpreta David Cavazos, que me encanta el niño, escuchen la canción está padrisima, hay quiero llorar, no en serio el tipo es buenísimo, escuchen la canción mientras leen. OK?_**

**_(: Reciban besos y abrazos de YO :)_**


End file.
